Poseidon Energy
Eagle Rock mining complex |divisions =Petró-Chico Poseidon Oil Poseidon Gasoline Prometheus Coal Agricola Helios Solar Hermes Communications, Incorporated |related =Enclave Greenway Hydroponics |footer = }} Poseidon Energy was a pre-War energy company that operated a number of oil rigs, factories, refineries, gas stations and power plants. Background Poseidon Energy was an umbrella corporation with its fingers in virtually all known forms of renewable and non-renewable power sources on both the east and west coasts of America,Danse: " }}" (Danse's dialogue) as well as research and development of new, more powerful weapons through their subsidiaries, so long as they remained profitable. One of its most notable features was the unified PoseidoNet, a national transfer system that provided instantaneous communication between various Poseidon facilities including Atomic Powerplant № 5, Control Station Enclave, Navarro, HELIOS One, the power plants of Appalachia, and other locations throughout the United States and possibly the world.PoseidoNet in Fallout 2 identifies the Oil Rig as "Control Station ENCLAVE" along with several other Enclave sites, suggesting a link between Poseidon Energy and the Enclave. Energy mogul Poseidon Energy dipped its arms into every energy source imaginable that, with help, could be weaponized or developed further. Poseidon Gasoline served as the face of gasoline, providing automobiles that still used the substance with it in the Northwest Commonwealth.Navarro gas station Poseidon Oil focused on the mining and refining of what little reserves of oil still remained in the world.see Poseidon Oil for details. Poseidon Energy, while also focusing on gasoline and oil production, involved itself with a number of alternative energy sources as well, from solar energy to newly discovered forms of energy. They also had a branch in the Mexican area. The conglomerate was also not above buying out companies that delved into energy production, especially those founded by former employees of Poseidon.see Mass Fusion for details. In its drive to control the energy market, Poseidon cooperated with other companies, such as Atomic Mining Services, and was openly hostile to organized labor. When Poseidon workers organized a walkout at Poseidon Energy Plant WV-06, supported by the Associated Miners Union, the corporation supported its on-site security director, Brent Olson, in his plan to humiliate the strikers and the union. Poseidon called in the National Guard, which proceeded to gas the protesters using HalluciGen, Inc.'s riot control gas. What the corporation hoped would be a violent riot that could be leveraged to further damage organized labor turned into bedlam, as the gas turned peaceful protesters into a rampaging horde that overran the perimeter, exposed soldiers to the gas, and eventually seized control of the plant. The Great War mercifully ended any further manipulations of the sort.See Poseidon Energy Plant WV-06 for details and references. Defense contractor Though much of the pre-War United States knew of Poseidon, few were aware that several Poseidon-owned companies were given lucrative defense contracts by the U.S. government – or rather, by Enclave members working as lobbyists to gain those contracts. However, most of Poseidon's most promising research projects never reached their final stages.Hidden Valley bunker terminals; Terminal, Journal Entry 745Reid Underwood's terminal details the MPLX Novasurge, the prototype of the unnamed plasma pistol that was almost exclusive to the Enclave military forces. After the Great War, Poseidon no longer existed as a real force in the post-atomic world. However, technology scavengers like the Brotherhood of Steel and the Enclave still tried in vain to decipher Poseidon's plans and either confiscate this technology or turn them into working models, respectively.Hidden Valley bunker terminals#Journal Entry 745 Corporate relations The corporation operated a number of daughter companies, which focused on different aspects of the global energy market: * Petró-Chico was "Un Amigo De Poseidon Energy,", a Mexico-based oil refinement and distribution company. * Poseidon Oil focused on petroleum extraction and processing, although it also invested in other energy resources, including nuclear power. * Poseidon Gasoline was Poseidon's division focusing on distributing gasoline and operating gas stations. * Prometheus Coal focused on coal extraction. * Agricola was a subsidiary dedicated to uranium extraction. Civilian * Poseidon Power Management System: An integrated power plant management package used extensively in Appalachia to operate its principal nuclear power plants.Thunder Mountain power plant terminal entries#Thunder Mountain Master Control Terminal * U-235 outboard motor: a fusion powered boat motor for civilian use.Callville Bay sign Military * Archimedes I, a base defense system, operated from HELIOS One * Archimedes II, a mobile orbital laser strike system, operated by Euclid's C-Finder * NEMEAN, sub-dermal ballistic armor implants * PHOENIX, sub-dermal thermal armor implants * SEMELE, an advanced plasma rifle * ODYSSEUS, the artificial intelligence in charge of Tibbets Prison * Hermes, advanced combat armor * AGRICOLA, a waste-disposal robot * APOLLO, a laser pistol * ARES, a plasma spear * ARGOS, the "slave" robot for Odysseus * ARTEMIS, a light rail gun * ATHENA, an advanced power armor, tech level 9 * CRB-S, "dogs" used by Denver City police department * HERAKLES, a model of power fist * TRIDENT, fusion generators used to power Vaults and other small, isolated settlements. * Solar cannon - crowd control device, sister project to the Tesla cannon. * After the Great War, Poseidon no longer existed as a real force in the post-atomic world. However, highly technological factions such as the Brotherhood of Steel and the Enclave still tried in vain to decipher Poseidon's plans and either confiscate this technology or turn them into working models, respectively. Notes Poseidon Energy was not a single, monolithic company, but was rather a cartel of various Poseidon-owned corporations controlling various aspects of the global energy market; the PoseidoNet data transfer system provided instantaneous communication between various Poseidon facilities including the Poseidon Oil Reactor № 5, the Enclave Oil Rig, and other locations throughout the United States and possibly even the world itself... Appearances Poseidon Energy appears in Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4 and its Creation Club content, Fallout 76, Fallout Shelter, and the canceled Van Buren. Behind the scenes Poseidon was the Greek god of the sea as well as horses and earthquakes. His weapon and symbol is the trident. Poseidon's projects often used codenames drawn from Greek mythology. Gallery SIMPLE Poseidon Energy Logo.png|Poseidon Energy logo in J.E. Sawyer's PnP FNV Petro Chico Logo.png|Petró-Chico logo Poseidon Oil.png|Poseidon Oil logo Fo1 Poseidon Gasoline.png|Poseidon Gasoline logo PoseidonAd1.png|Pre-War Poseidon ad PoseidonAd2.png|Pre-War Poseidon ad PoseidonAd3.png|Pre-War Poseidon ad for HELIOS One FNV loading bulletinboard01.jpg FNV loading desktop06.jpg Euclid display.png|The display on Euclid's C-Finder References Category:Poseidon Energy de:Poseidon Energy fi:Poseidon Energy pl:Poseidon Energy ru:Посейдон Энерджи (организация) fr:Poseidon Energy pt:Poseidon Energy uk:Посейдон Енерджи (організація)